Magic Comes With a Price
by Toxic Medley
Summary: AU: A pregnant, 18 year old Emma Swan stumbles upon Storybrooke and decides to settle down and have her baby there. But who is this August guy who 'sees something great in her? And is there any particular reason the mayor hates her so much?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hello everybody! Thank you for deciding to read my story. I will warn you it has been a while since I've written anything (I deleted all of my other stories). I've just re-watched the first season of Once Upon A Time, and the idea for this story got stuck in my head and refuses to leave until I write it.**

**Basically, Emma comes to Storybrooke when she is 18 and pregnant. The story will follow the basic plotline of OUAT, however, I will change some things to suite my needs.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time.**

**Chapter One:**

The rain pours down making it difficult to see. I drive slowly not wanting to wreck. I lean forward, straining to see the road sign ahead of me.

"Welcome to Storybrooke Maine." I read aloud, the small fluttering of butterfly wings tickles my belly. I smile and gently nudge my swollen belly earning even more kicks.

"You like that, huh?" I ask my sidekick of seven months.

The first thing I see in town is a sign advertising 'Granny's Diner' and my stomach growls loudly at the thought of food. I hastily pull into the parking lot. I wrap my red leather jacket as securely as I can around my bulging belly and half waddle, half jog into the diner. Once inside I shake my damp hair away from my face and take a seat at a booth in the corner. I peel my jacket off, hoping to dry a little bit.

"What can I get you?" a waitress with long brown/red hair asks, appearing from out of nowhere.

"Oh!" I startle and hastily grab a menu to look over.

"You're new here aren't you?" she states more than asks.

"How could you tell?" I joke, finally deciding what to eat.

"There's only one pregnant teenager in Storybrooke and she isn't you."

My hand immediately drifts to my stomach, caressing it softly. I'm not sure if I should take her statement as a judgment or not. I suddenly feel insecure; maybe I shouldn't have stopped here.

"So what will you have?" she asks giving me a soft smile.

"A hot chocolate with cinnamon and a roast beef sandwich." I reply.

"What's wrong?" I ask when she shoots me a funny look.

"Nothing." she mumbles, leaving to prepare my order.

Sighing, I rest my head against the back of the seat. The baby kicks as if sensing my despair and wishing to comfort me.

"Excuse me?" a gruff voice asks. Opening my eyes I see a tall man wearing jeans and a white t-shirt slide into the other side of my booth.

"Can I help you?" I ask confused.

"I couldn't help but notice I have never seen you before." he replies as if that should explain everything.

"I'm not from around here." I reply after a short pause.

"August Booth." He grins offering me his hand.

"Emma Swan." I reluctantly answer, ignoring his hand. His grin widens at my name.

"Well Emma Swan, what brings you to Storybrooke?" he questions as the waitress brings me my order and him a coffee.

"Just passing through." I respond taking a large gulp of my hot chocolate.

"At your age and in your condition?" he arches an eyebrow sending a pointed look at my extended abdomen.

"What do you want?" I demand angrily.

"Calm down! I'm just observing." he holds his hands up in a surrendering pose.

"I'm emancipated." I state after a long pause.

"And you decide to come to Storybrooke, Maine?"

"I need a quiet town to settle down in and have this kid, okay." I respond. I don't know why I'm spilling all of this to him, I just feel like for some reason I can.

"So I'll be correct in assuming you'll be needing somewhere to stay." he questions.

"I'm not staying with you if that's what you're suggesting." I glare.

"I was actually going to suggest Granny's Inn, just down the street a ways. It has excellent service at a nice price." he drains the last of his coffee.

"What are you their advertising service or something?" I roll my eyes causing him to laugh.

"Not quite." He responds with a knowing look in his eyes.

"I'll check it out." I reply as I pull out the appropriate amount of bills to cover my food.

"I've got!" August shoves the money back into my hand.

"I don't even know you." I state, confused on why a complete stranger I only just met would buy me food. Do I look that pitiful? "Why would you do this?"

"I see something great in you Emma." He replies, staring straight into my eyes. I stare back, seeing something familiar but not being able to place it.

"Thank you." I state, feeling myself soften just a little bit. I immediately jerk myself out of it and hurry toward the door.

My yellow bug is the only car in the parking lot. I guess living in a small town doesn't require much vehicle use. I pull out onto the road slowly keeping an eye out for the inn August was talking about. Minutes later I find it. It's a quaint little place, more of a bed and breakfast than an inn. Opening the door, a bell chimes and I am immediately hit with the warm smell of apples and cinnamon.

"Hello, dear. How may I help you?" a grandmotherly woman steps into the entrance wearing an apron covered in flour. Now I know where that heavenly smell is coming from.

"Yes, I was wondering if you had any rooms available." I smile politely as I always do when conversing with the elderly, that way maybe they won't think I'm a delinquent.

"I'm sorry dear, you have to be 18 to stay here." She looks me up and down disapprovingly, eyes lingering on my baby bump.

"Well, I guess it's my lucky day." I grin sarcastically back and pulling out my driver's license to show her. "I turned 18 last month."

She takes me license, examining it carefully.

"$32.50 a night, sign in in the book Ms. Swan." she hands me back my license while I quickly sign in.

"How long will you be staying?" she questions.

"I'm not sure yet, but here's enough for the next three nights." I hand her the money, mentally noting that tomorrow I need to find a job, I'm starting to run low on cash.

"Room 203." she informs me, handing over a large skeleton key. "Up the stairs, last room on your right."

"Thank you." I smile victoriously, grabbing the key. I find my room easily, and enter dropping my suitcase at the door. I flip on the light and take in the room. It's a rich burgundy red decorated in cream and gold. There's a large four post bed dominating the center of the room and another door which I assume leads to a bathroom.

Tiredly, I kick off my shoes and flop back onto the bed, rubbing my stomach tenderly.

"What do you day little man? Does Storybrooke seem like a cool place to kick it?" I smile and laugh as a receive a nudge in reply.

"I'll take that as a yes."

**AN:/ Thanks everyone for reading. I know the first chapter is really slow, but I'm trying to Emma's relationship with all the characters.**

**By the way, I have a system for posting updates. I will not post the next chapter until I get at least 5 reviews asking for me to do so. I don't see a point in writing a story no one wants to read.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Thank you for reading! I know the story is starting off slow, but it'll pick up soon.**

**I'm not entirely sure how often I'll be able to update considering I'm in the last semester of my senior year of high school, so please be patient with me.**

**As I said before, this story will have some differences from the show. You've been warned.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time.**

**Chapter Two:**

_I feel panicked. Everything is loud and bright. My mother's voice breaks through the chaos and I begin to calm as her arms wrap securely around me. I'm wrapped in something warm and soft. It feels nice._

"_We have to give her, her best chance!" my mother exclaims in a pleading voice._

_Suddenly I'm jostled into someone else's arms and I whimper, but am immediately soothed by the strong, gentle hum of my father's voice. His arms are constricted tightly around me and I can hear my mother's sobs in the background. My father runs, dashing down long corridors and halls. _

_He lays me down gently, stroking my cheek tenderly with his thumb, "I'm so sorry Emma."_

_He leaves me._

I jump up in bed, my heart thundering in my chest.

"What the hell was that?" I mutter, climbing out of bed and staggering to the bathroom. I turn the shower as hot as it will go allowing it to steam up the room while I relieve my very full bladder. I step under the gentle spray of the shower and moan as the tension fades from my back. The baby kicks repeatedly, letting me know he's awake.

"Good morning, squirt." I smile affectionately down at my swollen stomach. I step out of the shower only once the water has turned cold and quickly dry off.

Once dressed comfortably in a pair of maternity jeans and a white tank top with my red, leather jacket over top I head out into the hall. I shut my door behind me and lock it before turning to leave.

"Emma Swan." August smirks standing directly behind me causing me to jump in surprise. "How nice to see you."

"August, what are you doing here?" I ask, hand over my racing heart.

"I came to give you something." he states, handing over a large book reading "Once Upon a Time…" along the front in elegant gold letters. I look at him confused.

"It's for the baby" he explains grinning. "I own a book store across from Granny's Diner, I thought I would offer you a job."

"A job?" I question reluctantly. He nods.

"Why?" I ask.

"Well, I'm shorthanded considering I'm the only one on the pay roll and I could use a bit of help. You'd be doing easy work, completely safe for the baby." he gestures toward my midsection. "And of course you'd be able to take maternity leave once the little thing is born."

"But why me?" I demand, throwing my hands up in the air in exasperation. "Why offer a job to the pregnant teenage girl you just met last night?"

"I already told you, I see something-"

"'Great in me', yeah I know." I grumble running a hand through my blonde curls.

"So, you want the job?" he asks, eyebrows raised questioningly.

"Why the hell not?" I sigh and nod.

"Great!" he exclaims excitedly. "You can start tomorrow."

"Yeah, great." I nod with sarcasm.

"You know Emma," he gives me a knowing look. "Maybe you should take a look at those stories. I think you'll find they're not your typical fairy tale."

He walks away before I can reply.

"Alrighty then." I roll my eyes at his strange behavior. "At least I have a job."

I quickly make my way to Granny's my belly (and baby) desperate for food. The bell chimes as I open the door and take a seat at the same booth as I did yesterday.

"What can I get you?" the same waitress from last night asks.

"Orange juice and French toast, please." I order, smiling politely.

"Sure thing, I'll be right back with your juice." she nods and brings my order over to the cook's window before bringing me a large glass of juice.

"Thank you." I smile. I'm surprised when she set down across from me.

"So Granny said you got a room at the inn." she states.

"Um, yeah." I reply. Does everyone know my business around here?

"Don't worry, news just travels fast around here." she informs me.

I nod and take a large gulp of juice.

"So are you staying for a while?" she asks nosily.

"Yes, actually." I respond "Mr. Booth just gave me a job at the book store."

"Really?" she seems amazed.

"Yeah, why?"

"Oh, he just usually keeps to himself, you know." she smiles, leaving to get my french toast. I find it hard to believe August is the kind of guy who keeps to himself when he's practically stalked me since I get to town.

"Here you go." she returns sitting my foods in front of me along with a large pitcher of syrup.

"Thank you." I smile, hoping she'll go away now that her curiosity is satisfied.

"I'm Ruby." she takes her seat across from me again.

"Emma." I reply, shaking the hand she offers me. She silent as I prepare my food and begin to eat. She waits until I'm almost done eating before she breaks the silence.

"Do you know what you're having?" she asks staring at my stomach.

"A boy." I reply, dabbing syrup from my mouth with a napkin and finishing off my juice.

"How far along are you?" she demands, excitement alight in her eyes.

"7 months last week." I respond awkwardly. I don't think anyone has ever been this interested in me, especially since I got pregnant. Usually people just glare at me and pregnant belly in disgust.

"Do you have any names?" she asks.

"Not yet." I admit, rubbing a hand over the large bump.

"Well, you have plenty of time." She smiles encouragingly as I begin digging through my purse to for my wallet.

"No, no!" she protests as I try to hand her the money, "it's on the house."

"Oh, thank you." I respond. What's up with people in this town buying me food?

"You're welcome, Emma." She replies. "Consider it a welcome to Storybrooke."

I leave the diner, deciding to walk around town for a little bit. I could use the exercise. I walk past the many shops. I'm tempted to stop at the bakery, but I have little money left and need to save it until I get my first pay check from August. However, I cannot resist myself when I come along a little antique shop. I enter the small, dimly lit shop as a chime announces my arrival. The entire storefront is cluttered with junk. I look around at all of the odd little trinkets and treasures. Something about them just seems… magical. My eyes are immediately drawn to an elaborately crafted cradle. Its dark finish gleamed in the dim light, small birds carved into the wood. I carefully rub my hand over the side.

"And who might you be, dearie?" someone asks behind me. I jump, startled, as chills shoot down my spine. Turning, I face an older gentleman sporting a cane and should length brown hair. A bad feeling pools in my gut at the strange gleam in his eye.

"Emma Swan." I reply, though something tells me I should never have told him.

"Emma Swan, what a lovely name." he grins after a brief pause.. "I believe I don't recall ever seeing you before."

"I just got into town last night." I answer turning back to the beautiful cradle.

"Ah yes, it's a lovely piece." he states, attention now drawn to the cradle also. "A lovely story behind it too."

"Right, I have to go." I state, backing away from him. My arms wrap protectively around my belly.

"You're with child." he whispers distractedly, staring my stomach.

I don't reply, but instead rush toward the door.

"Come again, dearie." I hear him shout just as I make it through the door.

**AN:/ Thanks everyone for reading the second chapter. And another thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, it means a lot to me that you guys like my idea. **

**Again, I want to stress that this story is going to be different from the original story, so please don't get mad if you don't like the way I do something.**

**And as before, 5 reviews before I upload the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Thanks so much for all of the great reviews! You guys are awesome**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time.**

**Chapter Three:**

_Once again I am wrapped securely in the arms of my father. He gazes down on me with love and sadness in his eyes._

"_I will find you, Emma." he whispers reassuringly, kissing me softly on the forehead. "I will always find you."_

_He looks at me longingly for a moment before finally laying me down. The soft aroma of fresh cut wood flood my senses._

"_I'm so sorry, Emma." Tears flood his eyes as he pulls away. Panic overwhelms me; I don't want to be alone. I try to reach for him and a whimper escapes my lips. He shoots me a heartbreaking look and he's gone. I'm alone._

I don't shoot up in bed this time, even though my heart is racing and my breathing is heavy. I've grown used to the strange dreams that have plagued my sleep for the past two weeks. Every night it is the same thing; my father holds me, tells me he's sorry and then leaves.

Groaning, I heave myself out of bed, struggling around my giant belly. I swear thing seems to have grown even more overnight. I get ready for the day slowly; thankful I opted to take a shower last night.

"Good morning, little guy." I smile affectionately down at my stomach where the baby is nudging.

I walk at leisurely pace toward the bookstore. There's no need to stop for breakfast, August is a surprising good cook. The door chimes as I enter the store, the smell of bacon and eggs wafting in the air.

"Good morning!" I call out; cringing as a loud clatter rings from upstairs (August lives in an apartment above his store).

"Emma." August smiles goofily, tripping down the stairs and handing me a plate laden with bacon, eggs and a fluffy white biscuit.

"Thank you." I smile, taking the plate and sitting on a stool behind the checkout counter. I yawn tiredly before digging into the delicious food.

"You look tired." August states, sitting beside me with his own plate.

"Didn't sleep well last night." I mumble, shoving a fork of eggs in my mouth.

"Why not?" he asks, mouth full.

"You try sleeping with a 20 pound watermelon attached to your stomach and see how much rest _you_ get." I roll my eyes sarcastically.

"That does sound rather uncomfortable." he grins. I snort in agreement.

"But that's not what's really bothering you, is it?" he asks knowingly.

I sigh heavily, "I've been having weird dreams."

"Weird how?" he asks interested.

"I've been dreaming… of my birth father." I admit reluctantly.

"Your birth father?"

"Yupp." I reply, pushing my empty plate away from me.

"What happens in these dreams?" he asks, giving me his full attention.

"Nothing really." I respond, rubbing my belly uncomfortably. "He's just there, holding me."

"Does he say anything?" August asks, redirecting his attention towards buttering his biscuit.

"He says that he'll find me and he's sorry." I frown and then sighing, "But it's nothing. It's probably just my imagination and the stress of having my own baby playing with my mind."

"Yeah." August agrees, though he seems to just be humoring me. "It's probably that."

The rest of the day progresses slowly. We have only two customers the entire day and I'm starting to think August only hired me out of pity.

"Let's call it a day." August yawns and stretches an hour before actual closing. The sky is already pitch black, the result of an oncoming storm and I mentally groan at the thought of having to walk back to the inn on my swollen ankles.

"Sure." I agree and help him begin the process of locking up. Once we're done, I slip on my red, leather jacket and exit the shop; only August follows me out.

"Um, August you live here." I state gesturing toward the store.

"Yeah." he agrees stuffing his hands in his jeans pockets.

"What are you doing?" I demand.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" he grins sarcastically.

"Being stupid?" I suggest rolling my eyes.

"That, and I'm walking you home." he states as if it were obvious.

"You never walk me home." I stare at him confused.

"Yes, but usually you're not half asleep and it's not pitch black and about to come a storm." he explains.

"Dude, seriously, the inn is only a few blocks down." I roll my eyes.

"Well, then this shouldn't take long." he smirks annoyingly and walks of in the direction of the inn. I sigh aggravated but knowing I'm not going to win this fight and follow him.

"Can you slow down?" I finally demand once I'm unable to catch up. "Pregnant people can't walk that fast."

He barks a laugh but is quickly cut off by a loud bang from the alley way beside us.

"What was that?" I whisper, stepping up beside him.

"I don't know." He replies, as I walk towards the alley's entrance.

"Don't go in there!" he whisper yells. Of course I don't listen to him, and clutching my belly protectively I enter the alley.

"Damn it!" I groan, realizing there is absolutely no light in the alley.

"Sorry, little guy." I immediately apologize to my belly. I've been trying to stop cussing ever since I read that babies can hear what's happening outside the womb. It would be just my luck that the little guy would come out cursing like a sailor.

"August?" I call out, reluctantly stepping deeper into the alley and turning back to see if he is behind me.

"August!" I demand, angrily this time. Surly he wouldn't let a heavily pregnant teenager walk down an abandoned alley by herself.

"Aug-"I start to yell again, but I'm cut off by a firm hand clamping over my mouth. I try to scream but it only comes out as a muffled yelp and I feel tears immediately spring to my eyes. I am pulled somewhat roughly out of the alley and I stumble over what seems to be tree roots. Oh god! I'm being dragged into the woods.

"Be quiet!" a soft voice demands. "I will not harm you."

"Mhmmhmm." I mumble into the person's hand.

"I am going to release you, do you promise not to scream?" the person asks and I nod my consent hesitantly. For some reason I find the voice to be soothing. I am suddenly released and I slump heavily against a nearby tree, trying to calm my racing heart.

"I require your help." The voice I now recognize as a man's as I stand up to face him.

"Oh my god!" I mumble astonished, staring wide eyed at his face.

"I am looking for somebody." he states, staring earnestly at my face and completely disregarding my state of disbelief.

"Her name is Snow." he continues as I slowly slide to the ground, overwhelmed.

"Oh my god." I repeat, one hand traveling to pinch the bridge of my nose, the other clutching my stomach.

"Are you okay?" the man asks, seeming concerned. "I promise I will not hurt you. I only need your help."

Before I can respond, August comes running out of the tree line towards us.

"Emma!" he exclaims in relief, dropping down beside me. I don't respond, too shocked to form even a sentence.

"Emma?" the man from before whispers staring at the ground before looking up directly into my eyes.

"Emma!" August yells directing my attention to him. "What's wrong? Is it the baby?"

"It's him." I breathe out shakily.

"What?" August asks confused, finally taking notice of the man. "What? Who is he?"

"I-I-…" I shake my head. I can feel the blood drained from my face and I'm shaking like a leaf. The man continues staring at me with awe struck eyes.

"Emma! Who is he?" August repeats.

"He- He's that man fro-from my dreams." I whisper. "My father."

**AN:/ Thanks everyone for reading this chapter. I told you guys this story would be different!**

**Remember, 5 reviews until I update with the next chapter, however, I'm not sure when I'll get a chance to work on chapter 4. If I don't get it posted sometimes during the week, I'll definitely post it over the weekend.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Sorry it's been so long since I've updated, but we had midterms this week and I needed to study. I would like to address a few things that we left in reviews:**

**Marcie Gore: David was not attacking her. He just woke up from a coma in a strange world, where he is the only one (or so he thinks) that remembers the curse and who he really is. He only wants Emma to explain what is going on, as he is trying to find Snow. Also, he tells Emma is not going to hurt her. And it was mentioned earlier that August owned a bookstore, hence him bringing Emma the fairy tale book for the baby.**

**Thanks everyone for reviewing, it really makes me happy to see people really like this story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon A Time.**

**Chapter Four:**

"You're trying to tell me that that man," I shout at August angrily, "Is Prince Charming and that he somehow escaped the magical curse the evil queen cast on all of the inhabitants of Fairy Tale Land?"

"He's also your father." August adds.

I throw my hands in the air exasperatedly, "Oh yes, how could I forget? Prince Charming and Snow White are my parents."

"When you say it like that it's stupid." August pouts.

"Only when I say it like that?" I arch a challenging eyebrow.

"He does not lie, Emma." the man who had crazily dragged me into the woods states, speaking my name with tenderness. I roll my eyes.

"If what I say is a lie, then how do you explain seeing this same exact man in your dreams, Emma?" August exclaims, desperately trying to make me believe.

"Coincidence." I state, crossing my arms stubbornly over my chest.

"Have you even looked at the book I gave you?" he demands.

"No." I state simply. He gives me a disappointed look.

"It was a book of fairy tales, why would I read it?" I shout.

"Emma, those aren't just fairy tales, those are true." he states, eyes pleading with me to believe. "Those are the lives of everyone in Storybrooke, the lives they can't remember."

"Alright." I sigh, rubbing a hand tiredly over my face as the other hand rubs my belly. "Say what you're saying is true, why wasn't Prince Charming over there affected by the curse?"

"He's been on unconscious since before the curse was actually cast, so it was unable to access his memories and change them."

"This is crazy." I mutter, tears flooding my eyes.

"What- why are you crying?" August asks eyes wide with surprise. The man steps forward seemingly concerned.

"Because, it's cold and dark, and I'm tired, and pregnant and hormonal and this is stupid." I wipe angrily at the tears that have fallen.

"Maybe you should go home and rest." the man suggests, resting a comforting hand on my shoulder, causing me to feel a small jolt of electricity. I ignore it, too worn out to question it.

"I agree." August smiles gently at my frazzled self.

"What about him?" I ask nodding toward the man. If what August says is true, Prince Charming- my dad- woke up from a coma in the hospital and has nowhere to stay.

"We can't let him go back to the hospital, not now that he's awake and remembers everything." August stresses, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"He can stay with me." I state, much to the surprise of August and Prince Charming-dad-man.

"Is that a good idea?" August asks, glancing down at my overly swollen belly.

"There's and extra bed I don't use, besides he's my dad, right?" I shrug; playing it off like it's nothing. Even though it is something. A big something. Huge. Monumental. I should get an award for this.

"Does this mean you believe?" August asks, arching an eyebrow jokingly.

"Well, you're lying." I admit. "I can tell."

"You can tell when people are lying?" August asks incredulous.

"It's my super power." I stage whisper.

"What will people say?" the man asks, bringing August and I back to the important matters at hand.

"Well, I'm staying at the Inn and Granny hates me already," I state, rubbing my stomach, "Might as well give her something to talk about."

"Your place it is." He finally agrees.

"We're going to have to have another name for you." August states turning to Prince-Charming-Dad man, as I've taken to calling him. "We can't just walk around here calling you Prince Charming."

"Before I was Prince, I was called David." he informs us.

"David it is." I say and August nods in agreement.

"Wait!" I clutch my stomach suddenly as we all begin to make our way back to town.

"What's wrong?" David asks worried.

"Is it the baby?" August demands.

"What happens when the evil queen-"

"Regina." August butts in.

"Regina," I shoot a pointed glare towards August, "finds out about David being awake?"

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it." August declares and I roll my eyes.

We begin our walk silently, trudging through the dense forest.

"Who are you?" I ask August, breaking the silence.

"What?" August asks surprised.

"What fairy tale character are you?" I ask again.

"Pinocchio." he answers after a brief pause. My head jerks towards him startled eyes wide.

"You're Pinocchio?" I laugh.

"Why is that so funny?" he chuckles too.

"Nothing." I shrug, smirking. "I just always thought you were a little stiff."

"Really?" he rolls his eyes as even David cracks a smile. "You think you're so funny."

"Why aren't you affected by the curse?" I ask suddenly curious. August gulps noticeably as David also waits for his answer.

"That's a story for another time." he replies, voice cracking.

"Okay." I mutter at his strange behavior.

"We're this way." I inform David, gesturing toward the direction of the Inn once we get back into town. August walks off in the opposite direction towards his store/apartment, still acting strange.

"So, when are you due?" David asks, nodding towards my pregnant belly to break the silence.

"Oh, umm, I'm seven and a half months." I reply and we both go silent.

"This is so awkward." I state, staring up at the dark, starry sky.

"It is." he coughs a laugh in agreement.

"I've been imagining this moment, the moment I meet my real parents, since I can remember and here I am a pregnant teenager." I sigh, "I guess I'm not exactly who you expected your daughter to turn out to be."

"So I'm the father you expected me to be?" he arches an eyebrow and I laugh.

"Well, I can't exactly say I always imagined my father to be Prince Charming." I laugh some more.

We're almost to the inn when the sudden blur of red and blue lights blinds us as a cop car pulls along the curb beside us. We pause, glancing warily toward one another.

A figure steps out, but I can't make them out through the shadows.

"Excuse me!" the cop calls out in a heavy accent, "Are you David Nolan?"

"Shit." I mutter and then mentally kick myself for cussing in front of the baby. How are you going to get yourself out of this one, Emma?

**AN:/ Thanks for reading! 5 review before I post the next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Thanks everyone for reading, you guys are awesome! Also, for those of you who are asking for me to give the back ground on Emma's life and childhood, that's going to come into play later in the story. I don't want to ruin anything by revealing things too early.**

**Also, some of you guys said that Emma believed too early. That's just part of the alternate universe I wanted. I always wondered what would happen if Emma had believed from the beginning.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon A Time.**

**Chapter Five:**

"Who's asking?" I order, narrowing my eyes into slits. David steps protectively in front of me.

"Sheriff Graham." The man replies, holding his hat in front of him. "You must be Emma Swan."

"How'd you know that?" I ask, brow crumpled in confusion.

"It's not every day Storybrooke gets a new citizen." He responds, smiling easily.

"Now, I'm assuming you are in fact David Nolan, considering you're still in the hospital scrubs." The sheriff eyes David up and down.

"Honestly, we're not entirely sure who he is." I lie, causing both David and the sheriff to look at me confused.

"He doesn't remember anything." I explain, David seems to catch on to my plan. "I ran into him right down the street, he seemed really confused. I was helping him back to the Inn where I'm staying so I could phone for help."

"Right." The Sheriff eyes me warily, obviously trying to decide if he should believe me. "Well, then I'll just bring him back to the hospital."

"If you don't mind, I would like to join you." I blurt out. The sheriff gives me an odd look. "To make sure he is okay and all. He really is a swell guy."

"I guess that will be okay." The sheriff agrees once David nods his approval. The sheriff guides both David and I into the back of his squad car and heads to the front.

"Whatever you do, do not let them know you remember." I whisper quickly to David before the sheriff gets into the driver's seat.

Upon arriving at the hospital, a whole team of nurses are waiting for David. He is immediately rushed off for an exam. I am immediately approached by a semi-young brunette woman who looks as if she has a stick stuck up her butt.

"You must be Emma Swan." She raises a perfectly plucked eyebrow.

"I've never been so popular before." I bite back sarcastically.

"Yes, well, Storybrooke is a small town. News spreads fast." She glances down at my swollen abdomen with this comment.

I place a protective hand over my stomach and reply, "I'm sure."

"How did you come upon Mr. Nolan, exactly?" she questions, watching me suspiciously. Lucky for me, I've perfected the art of lying from my many years in foster care.

"As I told Sheriff Graham before, I ran into him on my way home from work at the bookstore. He was wondering around and seemed really confused. I was bringing him back to the Inn, where I'm staying, so I could call for help." I smile forcibly at the end.

"How," she pauses, "noble of you."

"It's what anyone would have done." I assure her through clenched teeth. Our conversation is cut off when a young, blonde doctor wearing a lab coat approaches us. A young woman with short cropped, brunette hair also approaches. She is dressed very modestly in a knee length, flowing skirt and button up blouse.

"Mayor Mills," he nods politely. "It would appear Mr. Nolan is suffering from amnesia."

"Will he be okay?" the young woman asks concerned.

"And how is that any concern of yours?" the mayor demands, scowling angrily at the young woman.

"She's only showing concern for a fellow human being, it's a natural thing." I glare angrily at the mayor, trying to keep my tone warm as a sense of protectiveness and loyalty to the young woman fills me.

"He will be fine." The doctor butts in before a confrontation can start, "The amnesia is likely only temporary."

"Well isn't that great." The mayor smiles largely, though I can immediately detect the malice behind it.

"Splendid." I deadpan, staring blankly at her. She ignores me, pulling out her phone and stalking away.

"Thank you for standing up for me back there." The young woman smiles brightly at me. "That was very nice of you."

"It was no problem." I smile in reply and offer my hand. "I'm Emma Swan."

"Mary Margaret Blanchard." She replies, shaking my hand firmly.

"Nice to meet you." I grin.

"The pleasure is all mine. How would you like to go to Granny's and get a hot chocolate?" she suggests and I am immediately craving the warm, frothy drink.

"That sounds amazing." I agree.

The trip is short as Mary Margaret drives us in her jeep. Although I am surprised to find the diner is crowded considering it is almost 10:00 P.M.

"So, how far along are you?" Mary Margaret asks once we are seated and out hot chocolate is ordered.

I rub my large belly fondly as I respond, "Almost 8 months."

"Wow." She smiles, excitement in her eyes. "Do you know the gender?"

I shake my head, "I sort of want it to be a surprise, you know."

She nods understandingly, "Do you have any names picked out?"

Before I can respond, she cuts in quickly.

"Sorry for all of the questions, I've just always wanted to have a baby of my own." She smiles sadly and I immediately feel pity for her.

"No, it's okay really. I've always imagined my own family too, though I must admit I didn't think it would be started when I was only 18." I smile warmly, chuckling.

She laughs too. Ruby, the waitress, brings our hot chocolate to us. We choose to ignore the fact that we both requested to have cinnamon added in.

I take a large gulp and moan, "Oh my gosh, that's heaven."

Mary Margaret laughs and my face immediately flushes with embarrassment.

"Sorry, the hormones and cravings are driving me crazy." I state sheepishly.

"It's understandable." She grins, laughing some more. I smile in reply. Maybe this crazy little town isn't so bad after all.

**AN:/ Thank you every one for reading! Once again, 5 review before I post the next chapter.**


End file.
